happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Amigos (group)
Were you looking for the character from the GBA Version of Happy Feet: The Videogame? 'The Amigos '''is the name of a group of the five Adélie Penguins from the [[Happy Feet (franchise)|''Happy Feet franchise]]. The group consists of Ramón, Nestor, Raul, Lombardo, and Rinaldo. Movie Appearances Happy Feet In Happy Feet, The Amigos play a key role, helping Mumble find the "aliens" and also getting him to accept himself for who he is. In their first appearance, they met Mumble after he was chased by a leopard seal and they have to get rid to get the seal back to the water. Happy Feet Two In Happy Feet Two, they return in their second appearance, when Ramón with Erik, Bo, and Atticus meets the Amigos, but in Lovelace's Preshow, Sven appears to be flying high but when Ramón thinks that his beak is too big, Lovelace calls the security to take the Amigos somewhere. After the earthquake hits Adelie-Land when the Doomberg is coming to Emperor-Land, Sven was standing on a female adelie penguin head to learn Ramón to use Sventhink, but if he will it, it will be his. When the Amigos with Sven watches Ramón to think, he open his eyes to mistake Mumble as a girl when he is finding the kids, Ramón calls the security to have the Magellanic, Little, and Chinstrap penguins trap him and saw Carmen, as his love interest when he chase after her with the Amigos. After the all of the Skuas flew, they are seen without their leader when they met Mumble again. Meanwhile, Ramón is seen walking with Carmen when he lands on the water while Carmen and her friends step on him. He also met Mumble and his son. During the first dance praise of the Doomberg, the amigos can be seen dancing with Mumble and Ramón is seen dancing with Carmen. More to Come Members Ramón Ramón is the group leader. He is often bragging about himself and has the most ideas. The other amigos seem to respect their leader as they love his ideas, laugh at his jokes, don't mind his bragging and high-fin when he does something cool. Nestor Nestor is the second and tallest amigo, who is the best singer of the group. He is always, along with the others, trying to stop Ramón from running his beak and insulting others. He has a tall and spiky piece of feathers which is black and blue. He is voiced by Carlos Alazraqui. Raul Raul is the third amigo, who is the best rapper of the group. Raul has physical issues at times, which includes stomach aches. This usually happens when he is scared. He is the only one of the group that is bald. Although, he does have a feather shape white spot on the back of his neck. He is voiced by Lombardo Boyar. Lombardo Lombardo is the fourth amigo, who is mostly a backup singer. He tries to stop Ramón by hitting him, instead of talking to him. He has a curved black piece of feathers. He is voiced by Johnny A. Sanchez. Rinaldo Rinaldo is the fifth amigo, who doesn't talk as much. He tries to avoid stopping Ramón from saying rude things, so he doesn't get involved in any altercations. He stays at the back of the group. He has a flat, black and blue piece of feathers.﻿ He is voiced by Jeffrey Garcia. Trivia *In the first part of the credits, they are referred as "Adelie Amigos" *In Anton Vill's concept arts, some of them are in 5 groups, 4 groups, or 3 groups before the final cut of the film. Gallery For images of the Amigos, click here. Category:Characters Category:Penguins Category:Adelie Penguins Category:Amigos Category:Male Category:Groups